Goodbye, Moony
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Remus is dying and telling Harry to not grieve for him because he can now be reunited with his dead lover, Sirius Black.


Title: Goodbye, Moony

Author: TracyLou

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters they all belong to JK Rowling.

Plot: Remus is dying and telling Harry to not grieve for him because he can now be reunited with his dead lover, Sirius Black.

A/N: Really short story I know and only a one-shot. I just felt like writing something like this. I hope you all enjoy it. I refer to Harry having a lover but I don't say who it is so it's up to you and your imagination who I mean.

"Oh, Remus" Harry sighed, choking back tears.

"It's alright, Harry" Remus said gently from his place in the warm hospital wing bed.

"How is it alright? You're going to die!" Harry said sadly.

"But you're going to live on. Voldemort's gone. The battles over. Now you can live a peaceful life with your friends and lover. You of all people deserve that" Remus replied gently.

"But you won't be there. You were the last one left, the last true marauder. It was bad enough without Sirius but now you?" Harry's green eyes began to well with tears which splattered silently down his cheeks.

Remus took Harry's hand in his own and spoke to him softly. "I want to die, Harry. When I was hit with that silver bullet, I knew it was the end for me. But I was glad because the truth is Harry; I have never been able to get over Sirius' death. It haunts me everywhere I go and I just can't bear the pain anymore" Remus averted his gaze and sniffed slightly.

"I know how you feel. Sirius was your friend" Harry said quietly.

"I loved him. More than words can say. And he loved me. He truly accepted me as what I am. So did your father and _Pettigrew" _Remus said the name with great disgust. "I'm glad Pettigrew's dead" Remus added.

"So am I. I hope he rots in hell" Harry said angrily. Remus nodded in agreement and continued with his story.

"Sirius never looked disgusted by my scars. He still looked at me with the same love in his blue eyes…" Remus trailed off, smiling to himself. Harry had a sudden thought.

"Were you two…?" Harry trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Lovers? Yes, we were. He always treated me wonderfully during our school days and I'll never forget the memory of when he first told me he loved me, it was the happiest I'd ever felt" Remus smiled to himself and looked at Harry happily. "He was a great man".

"I know. Did you two get back together when you realised he wasn't the traitor?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes. Whilst we were at Grimmauld place. I have lovely memories of us together alone. Sitting out in the sunshine in the back garden, taking Padfoot for walks…" Harry chuckled at that image. "We had the most perfect last months together and I'll never forget them". Remus smiled but then his expression turned sombre again.

"However, when he died. I was heartbroken. Sirius was my everything and with him gone, I had nothing. Don't get me wrong, I had friends like you but I always felt that a special part of me was missing because he wasn't there anymore" Remus sighed heavily.

"Which is why I welcome death with open arms, like you would to a lover". Harry's head drooped at the mention of Remus dying; he didn't have much time left.

"Do not grieve for me, Harry. I am glad to be leaving this place. Full of its discrimination and pain. Now I can go and be with my dearest friends, the first people who truly accepted what I am and I can be with Sirius again, like I should have been for the rest of my days…" Remus coughed and his eyes drooped slightly.

"My time is ending, Harry. I want you to always remember these words I'm about to say. Always live your life the way you want to and never give up hope. Cherish your friends and your lover; never let people tell you who you should love. Most importantly, I want to thank you for being a good friend. My love will stay with you always".

Harry nodded and began to speak himself. "If you see them, my parents and Sirius I mean. Tell them I love them" Harry said.

"I will" Remus replied, growing weary.

"I will always appreciate everything you have done for me, Remus. I will never forget you. Goodbye Moony, I'll miss you" Harry said, holding back his tears.

"I'll miss you also. Goodbye, Harry"

As Remus' eyes closed and his soul drifted away from his body, he died. But he died knowing he was going somewhere better, somewhere he would always be accepted for who he was and he would never have to worry about how to get by in life again. Most importantly, he would be seeing his friends again and Sirius. His Sirius.

Sure enough, when Remus opened his amber orbs again, he was no longer in the real world, he was no longer lying in the hospital wing saying his last goodbye, he was staring into the face of his beautiful lover, Sirius Black.

A/N: Hey, what did you think of it? Please review and let me know.


End file.
